Firaga (ability)
casting Fire 3.]] Firaga (ファイガ, Faiga) , also known as Fire 3, is the third and usually final level of Fire-elemental Black Magic. Fire-based enemies will be healed if struck by it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Firaga', also known as FIR3 in the NES release and Fire3 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 5 Black Magic spell which inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 50 - 200 Fire damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, and Red Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III '''Firaga' is a level 6 Black Magic spell and can be purchased for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It can be used by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage, and Onion Knight. Doga can also cast Firaga when he joins the party as a guest, while the enemy Kum Kum can cast it against the party. The item Bomb Arm can also cast Firaga when used in battle. The spell has a base power of 150. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Firaga', also known as Fire3 in the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System release and the Final Fantasy Anthology or Sony PlayStation release, costs 30 MP to use and can be learned by Rydia at level 42, Palom at level 33, and Tellah at Mount Ordeals. Fusoya knows this spell initially when he joins the party. It has a spell power of 110 (256 in non-DS versions). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Firaga' remains the same as in Final Fantasy IV, still costing 30 MP to cast and being learnable by Palom at level 42, Leonora at level 78, and Rydia. Fusoya and Golbez both start with this spell. ''Final Fantasy V '''Firaga' is a level 5 Black Magic spell that costs 25 MP to use. It costs 6,000 gil and can be found in Moore. It can be cast by the Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Firaga' has a Spell Power of 121 and casts 51 MP to cast with a 150 Hit Rate. It can be learned from Valigarmanda at the rate of x1 and from Phoenix at the rate of x3. In addition, Terra learns it automatically at level 43. It has a power of 121, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Fire3' can be cast by equipping the Fire Materia with at least 18,000 AP, and the spell consumes 52 MP. It has a base spell power equal to 4x the base magic damage. Firaga can also be used by the boss Bizarro∙Sephiroth and the enemy Pollensalta. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Firaga' is an Elemental Magic Materia. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Firaga' shoots three fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. In addition, two variations of Firaga appear - Dark Firaga functions identically to Firaga and inflicts Poison, Silence, and Hell Firaga shoots three fireballs that cause Poison, Silence, Stop, and Instant Death. Firaga costs 32 MP, Dark Firaga costs 38 MP, and Hell Firaga costs 52 MP. Firaga can be bought in Research Dept. QMC + for 10,000 gil and Hell Firaga in the Wutai Secret Shop for 15,000. Dark Firaga cannot be bought, but along with the other Firaga Materia it can be made via Materia Fusion. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Firaga' inflicts major Fire-elemental damage on one enemy. It is a common spell late in the game, as it can be drawn by many high-level enemies. It can also be created using various refinery items. , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur Level 35-100: Ruby Dragon | Draw Points = Shumi Village | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Firagas, 1 Red Fang refines into 20 Firagas, 1 Bomb Spirit refines into 100 Firagas, 1 Phoenix Spirit refines into 100 Firagas High Mag-RF: 5 Firas refine into 1 Firaga | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Fire: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Firaga from an Octagon Rod, purchased in Esto Gaza. It consumes 24 MP, requires 75 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 72. If both Vivi and Steiner are in the party, Steiner can use Firaga Sword for 30 MP. Final Fantasy X The '''Firaga' node can be found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 16 MP. The Fire Gem item copies its effect. ''Final Fantasy X-2 A Black Mage can learn '''Firaga' for 100 AP after learning Fira. It uses 24 MP. Firaga can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flame Geta, which either hits one enemy or two, as well as equipping the Crimson Ring or by passing through all gates on the Heart of Flame Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, there exists both a spell named Fire III and Firaga. They have radically different effects. Neither of them are the most powerful form of Fire magic, though. That honor goes to Flare II. Firaga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 8,118 gil or less depending upon fame. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Firaga' can be purchased in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil and initially uses 42 MP. Its license, Black Magick 5, costs 45 LP. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Firaga is a Black Magick 9 license and can be cast by the Black Mage and the Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes can learn '''Firaga' and knows it at the game's start. It is also used by enemy Black Mages and Time Mages. It deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies around a designated target. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Firaga' is an ability for the Ravager role, and requires three ATB bars to cast. Firaga inflicts heavy Fire-elemental damage to all enemies within a large radius and greatly increases their chain gauges. Vanille, Sazh, and Hope can learn it at different Crystarium stages. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn '''Firaga' for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A Black Mage can learn '''Firaga' from a Flame Rod and needs 300 AP to master. It uses 24 MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages can again learn '''Firaga' through the Flame Rod. The spell now costs 18 MP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Firaga' can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. Three Fire Magicite must be combined to cast it. In Multiplayer Mode, Firaga only needs two casters, with a delay of about a second between the two casters to work properly. A third and fourth caster can also join in with similar timing to create Firaga +1 and Firaga +2, respectively. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Firaga' can only be cast by piling three Fire spells. If two target rings about to cast Fira +1 line up perfectly, and the third target ring syncs with them, Firaga +1 will be cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Firaga' is the level 20 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires three turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Firaga' can be cast by stacking three Fire target rings. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Firaga' is a high level Black Magic spell. It costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. The spell can only be used if the Firaga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera for 5000 gil. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Firaga is a Lvl. 5 spell that costs 4 SP to cast and attacks all enemies in a 7x7 grid around Chocobo. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Firaga' is a Bravery Attack for Cloud, where he shoots three fireballs that spread out and travel forward a short distance before exploding. Cloud learns the attack at Level 23. It requires 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Kefka has two variations of Firaga: Extra-Crispy Firaga, which fires three zig-zagging fireballs forward, and Waggle-Wobbly Firaga, which fires a single fireball that tracks enemies and hits multiple times. Kefka is able to use Waggle-Wobbly Firaga in the air initially and learns to use it on the ground at Level 3, while he learns the aerial and ground versions of Extra-Crispy Firaga at Level 3 and Level 6 respectively. Waggle-Wobbly Firaga costs 20 CP to equip and needs 140 AP to master, while Extra-Crispy Firaga costs 30 CP and needs 180 AP. Onion Knight has Firaga as an HP attack, where he shoots a large fireball in an arc that explodes on contact. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Firaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Bravery, and shoots fireballs in several directions. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy '''Firaga' is an HP attack for Terra. It chains from Fire, and consumes the opponent in a large explosion of flame. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Piro++ *Italian: Igniga/Firaga - From the Latin word Ignis *German: Feuga - First syllable of German word 'Feuer'+ga Gallery Category:Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities